


Las fases de nuestra Luna

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Diplomate student Tsukki, Historian Tsukki, I apologize in advance bc of this, Los recién casados de mi corazón, M/M, Moon references, Neurologist Kuroo, They're almost like a newly married couple, This is why I'm failing at Uni, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó durante una luna nueva.<br/>Y fue también durante una luna nueva que él debió empezar a ver la vida de otra forma, una vez más.</p><p>"Porque, por más que duela una herida en el momento, la vida sigue, y debemos seguir moviéndonos con ella."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna nueva

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes de Haikyuu!! que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad exclusiva de Furudate Haruichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños detalles sobre su primer día viviendo juntos.

— Listo, esa fue la última caja. —el pelinegro se recostó en el sillón, suspirando profundamente.  
— Menos mal el departamento venía equipado con la mayoría de los electrodomésticos... —agregó el de cabellos rubios, suspirando también antes de ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.  
— ¿Ves? Debes confiar en mi instinto de vez en cuando. —el pelinegro miró su celular, comprobando que no tuviera mensajes, y miró al chico de gafas con una gatuna sonrisa al guardarlo en su bolsillo.  
— Tú mismo lo dijiste: de vez en cuando. —replicó, con una media sonrisa mientras secaba el agua que había quedado en los rincones de sus labios.  
— Anda, ven. —murmuró el mayor, haciendo un espacio a su lado en el sofá y dando un par de suaves golpes en el lugar desocupado.

 

El de gafas lo miró extraño un momento, pero acabó por dejar el vaso vacío en el lavaplatos para hacerle caso, al menos en esa oportunidad. Su idea era recostarse a su lado dándole la espalda, pero a quién engañaba; incluso él disfrutaba de momentos como ese. Acurrucó su cuerpo cerca del de cabello negro, y respiró profundamente mientras los brazos de este rodeaban su torso, correspondiéndole el rubio al momento siguiente.

Por fin, después de planear aquella mudanza durante tanto tiempo, habían conseguido irse a vivir juntos. Era difícil de creer, en primer lugar, que ya llevasen juntos casi 6 años de los 8 que se conocían. Era definitivamente algo curioso, pues aunque Kuroo sí había sido capaz de proyectarse desde un principio, para Tsukishima era toda una sorpresa, mas una muy grata.

 

— Tenemos que sacar las cosas de las cajas, Kuroo. —se quejó el rubio, tratando de soltarse de su agarre muy débilmente.  
— Lo sé, pero tenemos toda la tarde para hacerlo. —el de cabello negro no parecía tener siquiera la más mínima intención de moverse, a lo que el rubio solo fue capaz de reaccionar soltando un suspiro.  
— ... Como se haga de noche y no hayamos desarmado esas cajas, no tendré mis cosas listas para ir a clases mañana. —reclamó, esta vez tratando de sonar un poco más molesto. Ahora fue turno del contrario de suspirar.  
— Vale, vale, comprendo. —Kuroo soltó débilmente su agarre por unos segundos, y apenas sintió que el cuerpo de Tsukishima trataba de salir de la posición en la que estaban, volvió a abrazarle con la misma fuerza— Pero solo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? —Tsukishima se movió lo suficiente como para quedar mirando al pelinegro de reojo.  
— Tetsurou...  
— ¿Crees que llamarme por mi nombre ayuda a que te suelte, Tsukki? —Kuroo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin mirarle de vuelta.  
— ... No. —murmuró, en voz baja.  
— Estás en lo correcto.  
— Eres un idiota... —una de las manos de Tsukishima le dio un suave golpe en la espalda, haciendo que Kuroo soltara un par de carcajadas suaves.  
— Pero soy tu idiota, ¿no es así, Kei? —una sonrisa se mantenía pegada en su rostro, mientras miraba por fin a los ojos al rubio que mantenía entre sus brazos.  
— Desgraciadamente. —Tsukishima sonrió, genuinamente satisfecho al escuchar al mayor decir aquello, y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

 

Kuroo volvió a devolverle el beso con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, y tras una corta batalla de "quién-besa-primero", soltaron un par de carcajadas estúpidas, volviendo a acurrucarse el uno junto al otro luego de calmarse un momento.

Aunque la idea, inicialmente, era quedarse ahí un rato corto, no se percataron casi del paso del tiempo. Permanecieron así, juntos, toda la tarde, y Tsukishima no volvió a reclamar por las cajas. Tampoco fue necesario que hicieran más que quedarse ahí, quietos y abrazándose, hablando de trivialidades mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y hacerles caer dormidos en cualquier momento.

Y sin queja alguna, ya entrada la noche, Tsukishima y Kuroo iniciaron la última fase de la mudanza, aún algo somnolientos por la extensa siesta y sin real intención de quejarse ni nada similar al momento de cenar algo ligero para irse a dormir, cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. Después de todo, ya no tenían sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia surgió muy de la nada y, honestamente, la inspiración llegó sola... Necesitaba traspasar al papel un poco más de la imagen que tengo de ellos siendo una pareja de adultos asquerosamente cursis. ;3;)
> 
> Como siempre, todo comentario, crítica, zapato o sugerencia será bien recibida. (ﾉ ´ヮ` )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Subiré el segundo apenas esté listo uvu


	2. Creciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima siente las consecuencias de sus estudios en su cuerpo.  
> Kuroo no puede decirle nada.

Kuroo pagó el monto que la cajera acababa de indicarle, recibiendo el vuelto a los minutos después y tomando todas las bolsas para dirigirse al auto. Definitivamente odiaba tener que ir de compras después del trabajo; odiaba el traje que debía usar para ir al Hospital, y era muy incómodo. Y aunque reclamaba el tener que encargarse de aquello de vez en cuando, comprendía a la perfección que Tsukishima no tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. Sacar un Magíster y un Diplomado a la vez eran una carga bastante grande para el de lentes, considerando que su trabajo en el museo ya le quitaba bastante tiempo diariamente.

Tras un rato manejando de vuelta al departamento, Kuroo entró a este mismo con todas las bolsas, descubriendo que, aunque en la sala las luces se encontraban encendidas, no había nadie en ella. _"¿Oh?"_ , murmuró, algo sorprendido por aquel descuido del rubio. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, dejando la mayoría de las bolsas sobre la mesa y llevando la restante a la sala. En la mesa del centro se encontraban, para variar, varios libros de investigación y una lata de bebida energética de la marca favorita de Tsukishima.

  
  


— Otra vez... —reclamó, tomando la lata y meciéndola, comprobando que estaba vacía.

  
  


Dejó la bolsa restante a un costado del sofá, caminando hacia la cocina una vez más y aplastando la lata antes de tirarla en el contenedor que le correspondía. Mientras quitaba su corbata y soltaba algunos botones de su impecable camisa, buscó con la mirada al rubio, otra vez. Miró hacia el vestíbulo una vez más, divisando sus zapatos en la entrada, así que contrario a lo que pensó inicialmente, estaba en casa. Probablemente en el baño. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el mentado cuarto y dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta cerrada.

  
  


— ¿Tsukki? ¿Estás ahí? —cuestionó el pelinegro, acercando su oído a la puerta.

— Ugh... —el rubio soltó una queja con asco, quizás pensando que el mayor no lo notaría— Um, ya llegaste... —en su voz era obvio el tinte de desgaste, y Kuroo bien lo conocía. Después de todo, sabía cómo era el menor cuando estaba enfermo.

— ... ¿Te sientes bien? —interrogó, seguro de que no evadiría su pregunta. Ya no tenía caso.

— ... No. —desde dentro del baño, el sonido del agua corriendo se hizo escuchar, tal vez con la vaga intención de que pasara desapercibido. Pero el departamento estaba en completo silencio; eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— Quita el pestillo. —Kuroo habló serio luego de intentar abrir la puerta, descubriendo que tenía el seguro puesto.

— Ya voy a salir, no te preocupes. —el menor contestó desde dentro, al menos escuchándose un poco mejor que antes. Tetsurou suspiró, solo un tanto más aliviado.

— Pues sal pronto.

— Sí, ya voy. Dame un segundo. —fue la respuesta que recibió. Con ello, Kuroo se devolvió en dirección a su cuarto, cambiándose por un atuendo más cómodo para estar en casa.

  
  


Ya con una tenida bastante más agradable, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar algo para que pudieran cenar, escuchando claramente cuando el seguro de la puerta del baño sonó. No fue necesario que dijera nada más; el rubio por su cuenta fue a verle a la cocina.

  
  


— ¿Cuántas veces han sido? —cuestionó el moreno, mirándole realmente preocupado.

— Solo una. —el rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba también, luciendo un poco más pálido de lo normal— Creo que de verdad debo dejar de beber bebidas energéticas...

— Siempre te lo digo, pero no me haces caso. —Kuroo suspiró, volviendo a trabajar en lo suyo— Pero yo sí te hice caso, y dejé de fumar. Y mira lo bien que me ha hecho.

— Ya lo sé. Pero son una buena manera de permanecer despierto, especialmente por estas fechas. —tomando el primer vaso grande que encontró a mano, Tsukishima caminó hasta la nevera, sacando una botella de zumo de fresa y vaciando todo el contenido restante dentro del vaso.

— ¿Cuándo tienes los exámenes? —le miró de reojo fugazmente, alcanzando a vislumbrar el momento en que el rubio arrojó la botella dentro del contenedor para los plásticos.

— El próximo jueves tengo el examen oral, y el martes siguiente es la segunda entrega del adelanto de la investigación. —explicó, dando un largo sorbo a su vaso al momento siguiente.

— Pues no te sobreexijas tanto... —el moreno sacó una sartén de la despensa, arrojando vegetales cortados en su interior junto a algunos condimentos— Tienes tiempo aún. Es miércoles, ¿no es así?

— Lo sé, pero aún hay partes que no logro internalizar. —reclamó el menor, pasando su mano libre por sus rizos rubios, evidentemente molesto por ello.

— Pero Kei-

— No me reclames a mi ahora, si tú hacías exactamente lo mismo cuando estabas estudiando para el Diplomado en Neuro Rehabilitación. —le interrumpió, mirándole en tono recriminador. _"Geh"_. Era cierto, completamente; no podía recriminarle nada si él también hacía aquello cuando estudiaba para su Diplomado— Tú llegaste a caer al hospital por una gastritis, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, sí, lo recuerdo... —respondió, llevando una de sus manos a su estómago. Solo la memoria de aquel intenso dolor en su estómago lo volvía a enfermar un poco.

— No soy torpe como tú. Después de la semana que viene podré volver a un ritmo más decente de estudio, y de vida, también. —el rubio dio el último gran sorbo al vaso, dejándolo vacío en el lavaplatos y empezando a sacar cosas de las bolsas que había sobre la mesa.

— Pues eso espero. No quiero que vuelvas a dejar de desayunar y cenar solo por tus estudios. —bajando la llama de la cocina, Kuroo tomó un par de platos de la despensa, sacando de la nevera un recipiente que tenía dentro un par de porciones de arroz y otro donde aún había pescado fresco, los que había dejado en la mañana para que el rubio desayunara y que seguían prácticamente intactos— Si vuelves a hacerlo, vas a enfermarte en serio, y eso no será agradable para ninguno de los dos.

— No voy a enfermarme, descuida. Solo los tontos lo hacen.

— Ja, sigue hablando, tonto.

  
  


Tsukishima sonrió de lado, subiendo las mangas de su chaleco antes de continuar su labor ordenando las compras realizadas por el mayor. Kuroo le sonrió de vuelta, suspirando. Estaba preocupado, por supuesto... pero confiaba en él. Sabía que conocía sus límites, y afortunadamente nunca le había visto en una condición peor a aquella, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse. Era uno de los pros de que Tsukishima fuese tan metódico para todo lo que hacía.

Luego de cenar por fin, Kuroo se fue a dormir, fracasando al intentar llevar a Tsukishima a dormir también. Aunque consiguió que le prometiera que se iría a dormir apenas el reloj diera las cuatro de la madrugada; si no lo hacía, sería él mismo quien se levantaría a apagar su laptop, esconder todos sus libros y llevárselo en brazos a la habitación. Tsukishima ni siquiera fue capaz de reclamar; ya habían pasado por eso, y Kuroo efectivamente se había levantado a la hora indicada para llevárselo a dormir.

  
  


— Tsukki~ —ya con el pijama puesto, el moreno se sentó de rodillas a espaldas del nombrado, abrazándole por los hombros mientras el rubio tecleaba rápidamente un párrafo lleno de tecnicismos en su computadora.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

— Mi beso de las buenas noches. —Kuroo acurrucó su rostro en el cuello del menor, a lo que este solo suspiró.

— Te lo daré cuando me vaya a dormir.

— No estaré despierto para entonces... —en los labios se formó un puchero muy mal disimulado, consiguiendo que el rubio le mirara de reojo por un momento— Venga, solo uno.

  
  


Tsukishima se mordió el interior del labio inferior, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas, a lo que Kuroo sonrió triunfal. Era bueno encontrar a Tsukishima con la guardia baja, de vez en cuando. Una de las manos del rubio se fue directamente a la mejilla del moreno, dejando pequeñas caricias mientras sus labios se unían en un corto pero dulce beso. Terminado aquello, Kei volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla de la computadora, cometiendo un par de errores ortográficos que Kuroo notó a pesar del intento del contrario de que pasara desapercibido. Calló ante esto último, y se puso de pie para irse a la cama.

  
  


— Ya puse la alarma, para las 4 de la mañana.

— Solo vete a dormir, ¿quieres? —Tsukishima habló nervioso, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

  
  
Kuroo solo sonrió. Podía irse a dormir tranquilo y feliz después de ver las orejas de su novio teñidas de un tono carmín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, me subió el azúcar mientras corregía esto _(:'3/L)_


	3. Cuarto Creciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima se junta a tomar algo con Yamaguchi, y algo sucede que no permite que todo acabe como esperaba.

— Entonces una de fresas con crema y otra de selva negra, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Aunque en serio, no es necesario que se las pidas a tu madre, Yamaguchi…

— Si se entera de que quien quiere los trozos de pastel eres tú, no tendrá problema alguno.

— … ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Gracias, Yamaguchi.

— ¡No fue nada, Tsukki!

 

Tsukishima revolvió su café suavemente, acabando de disolver el poco de azúcar que quedaba al fondo de la taza, mientras que Yamaguchi le dio un nuevo sorbo a su batido de vainilla. Habían quedado en juntarse por fin una vez tuviesen algo de tiempo libre, y aunque las condiciones no eran tales en ese preciso momento, necesitaban conversar. No solo de sus respectivas vidas académicas y adultas ya, sino de las trivialidades que habían dejado de lado hacía un tiempo, consecuencia de sus respectivos campos de estudio. Y es que claro, Yamaguchi estaba por terminar sus estudios en Psicología Laboral y Educacional, mientras que Tsukishima ya había obtenido su título en Historia Universal y Contemporánea, y actualmente trataba de obtener un Diplomado en Antropología Histórica, preparando a su vez la última etapa de su Magíster en Paleontología. Ambos estaban realmente ocupados, y el poco tiempo que tenían libre no solía coincidir ni siquiera el 10 por ciento de las veces.

 

— ¿Y qué tal vas con tu informe de Ética? ¿Aún te faltan entrevistas?

— Solo un par, pero por lo menos ya tengo el panorama general.

— Hm… Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

— ¿Eh?

— Puedo contestar las preguntas.

— Ah, pero… —Yamaguchi lo miró con una expresión algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es una sola pregunta, Tsukki…

— Mejor aún. —el rubio se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada tímida del pecoso.

 

Yamaguchi suspiró, tomando su móvil para grabarle.

 

——————

 

Eran ya cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de cuántas horas habían pasado. Habían vuelto a pedir café macchiato y batido de vainilla varias veces, y no comprendían del todo cómo fue que cinco horas habían pasado tan rápido. Pero es claro, hace mucho que no se veían.

Entre ambos pagaron la cuenta, y tras dejar la propina para la mesera se pusieron de pie para dejar el café. Sin embargo, un estruendo hizo eco en el local al caer al piso la copa de vidrio, donde Yamaguchi había bebido su último batido, junto con el traqueteo de la taza y el plato del café de Tsukishima, quien ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al piso con una expresión un tanto perdida. Una mesera que se encontraba cerca acudió en su ayuda, socorriendo al rubio en conjunto con un Yamaguchi que lucía tan confundido como sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El rubio apoyó su frente en el hombro del pecoso, respirando agitado. La mesera fue a buscar algo de agua para el de gafas, volviendo en cosa de segundos, mientras que Tsukishima trató de abanicarse con una mano pero solo ayudando a que la chica y Yamaguchi descubrieran un par de heridas en ella, a causa de los trozos de vidrio. Tadashi se ofreció a curarlas mientras cogía un menú, tratando de usarlo como un abanico para el más alto. Por su parte, este último solo insistía en que se fueran de ahí, agradeciendo la preocupación y disculpándose por las molestias causadas.

  
  


— Vamos a mi departamento. Queda cerca, y podemos ir en auto.

— Como quieras.

  
  
  


Casi arrastrando al rubio hasta la salida, Yamaguchi consiguió que un taxi los llevara hasta su casa. Ese día estaba solo, pues su compañera había salido de la ciudad por trabajo, y hasta cierto punto tanto el rubio como él sabían que era mejor así. Si Yachi hubiese estado ahí, todo lo que habrían conseguido habría sido ponerla histérica. Tadashi le sirvió un vaso de agua al rubio, yendo inmediatamente después en dirección al baño a buscar el botiquín de Primeros Auxilios.

Con unas pequeñas pinzas removió los únicos dos trozos de vidrio que habían quedado al menos visiblemente en la mano del rubio, mientras este se negaba a mirarle a la cara. Sabía que a Yamaguchi no le valdría una explicación vaga, menos aún en esa situación. Durante la conversación que habían llevado en la cafetería le había comentado sobre sus estudios, sí, pero no había mencionado lo poco que dormía diariamente a causa de estos mismos. Era información innecesaria, y que lo más seguro es que solo le causarían un disgusto al pecoso.

El rubio bebía del agua que le había ofrecido el moreno con calma, mientras le observaba dedicado y concentrado en quitar todo rastro cortante de sus manos y de desinfectar el área dañada con aún más cautela de la usual.

  
  


— No le hables de esto a Kuroo. —pidió, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. Le tomó unos segundos entender a qué se refería el rubio, pero cuando todas piezas encajaron en su cabeza, le miró.

— ¿De tu descompensación...? Pero Tsukki… —el moreno no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera la mejor de las ideas. Por supuesto que lo primero que había pensado era enviarle un mensaje al pelinegro apenas terminara de limpiar las heridas del rubio.

— No quiero preocuparlo. —Tsukishima habló bajando un poco el volumen de su voz, algo avergonzado— Además, tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Su trabajo es mucho más demandante que el mío. —el de pecas le miró ahora realmente preocupado por él, suspirando un poco y mirándolo en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Estás seguro de estar alimentándote bien, Kei? —cuestionó, luego de soltar su mano que ya tenía todas las curaciones listas.

— Que sí. Te estás preocupando demasiado. —al mover un poco su mano y comprobar que las vendas estaban bien puestas, empezó a tomar sus cosas, dispuesto a levantarse.

— Ah, ¿ya te vas? —el menor terminó de guardar los utensilios que acababa de utilizar, y dedicó una mirada interrogante al contrario.

— Sí, es bastante tarde. Debí haber vuelto hace un buen rato para avanzar con la investigación. —ya mucho más repuesto, se puso de pie, ayudándose con la mano sana para hacerlo— Luego te llamaré para contarte qué tal salió todo. —Tsukishima subió el cierre de su chaqueta tanto como pudo, cubriendo sus orejas con los audífonos blancos que solía usar en la universidad y que todavía mantenía consigo— Dale mis saludos a tu madre, y a Hitoka-chan.

— De acuerdo… —siguió los pasos del más alto, abriendo la puerta para que saliera, y le observó en su camino hacia las escaleras— Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí me estoy cuidando, Yamaguchi. —Kei se detuvo solo para voltear a ver a su mejor amigo y dedicarle una sonrisa, volviendo a avanzar a los segundos después.

  
  


Tsukishima empezó a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían al primer piso, para poder tomar un taxi que lo dejase directamente en casa. Kuroo ya estaba por salir de su turno del día. Llegaría a preparar algo para que cenaran, antes de volver al trabajo. Por primera vez en semanas, pensó que quizás debía hacerle caso e irse a dormir temprano. Lo consideraría como una opción. Subió al taxi que se había detenido a metros de él, dejando el departamento de Yamaguchi a sus espaldas. 

  
  
— … Mentiroso. —murmuró Yamaguchi, mirando cómo se iba el taxi con una expresión aproblemada mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN POR HACER QUE YAMAGUCHI SE PREOCUPE TANTO¿


End file.
